


The Prince of Essitir

by trixter201



Series: The Prince of Essitir [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Merlin, Multi, Omega Merlin, Top Arthur, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixter201/pseuds/trixter201
Summary: Arthur Pendragon was infuriating. Merlin wanted to punch him in his stupid prattish face. Arthur Pendragon, his husband, was complaining to his knights about not being ready for the wedding that had taken place the previous week. "I was only told six months before! I had no time to even process the fact I was getting married!" Oh, poor perfect prat prince.A short story of the Prince Merlin of Essitir and his new husband Arthur Pendragon.If this story gets 40 kudos and 10 requests for it to be expanded on then I will.





	The Prince of Essitir

Arthur Pendragon was infuriating. Merlin wanted to punch him in his stupid prattish face. Arthur Pendragon, his husband, was complaining to his knights about not being ready for the wedding that had taken place the previous week. "I was only told six months before! I had no time to even process the fact I was getting married!" Oh, poor perfect prat prince.

 

 

Heads turned to Merlin and he realized he had said that out loud. Crap. "Excuse me?" Arthur said walking toward him followed by his knights. Merlin recognized them as Sirs Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon, and Lancelot. Merlin stood his ground and glared back at the prince. "I believe you heard me," he rose his chin in defiance. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if his husband struck him then and there. So be it.

 

 

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" he stopped about two yards from Merlin. Merlin rolled his eyes " _I'm Arthur Pendragon. I'm so princely and cool. I have no problems in the world except for one. Daddy didn't tell me that I would have to get married to a piece of ass whose only job is to carry babies. It's a huge inconvenience even though all I have to do is fuck it enough to put a baby in it then I never have to see him again. Woe is me." Merlin said is a mock voice._

 

"Honestly Prince Arthur all you have to do is fuck me and then your done! You don't have to deal with pregnancy! You don't have to raise a baby! You can still sleep with your whores and all of your ladies who throw themselves at you on a daily basis. I don't get to do that! I have to carry the baby. Then raise the baby. Tutor the baby. Then if the baby is an omega, I have to do it all again. And cut the crap with the  _I only had six months to prepare._ Fuck you! I didn't know I was getting married until Cenred was walking me down the fucking aisle!" Merlin still wanted to punch his brother for that.

 

 

He noticed he had drawn a small crowd of people but he pressed on. "You are not the only one who has ever been in an arranged marriage! How about instead of complaining about how inconvenient having me around is you stop acting like a child and behave like a prince!" Merlin spat before turning on his heel leaving his shocked husband behind him. 


End file.
